


[fanmix] Forgive me my weakness but, I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fanmix, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: This was supposed to be crack but then i've added so many earnest love songs that i don't even know anymore =p Venom POV





	[fanmix] Forgive me my weakness but, I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive

**Author's Note:**

> i was making a venom podfic, asking myself if i was gonna be the bitch that would put "hey soul sister" at the end of it and then i decided no, i'm gonna be the bitch that makes a fanmix for them with that song in it.

Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Playlist

* **1-** [Don't Blame Me](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/dontblameme.html) **by** Taylor Swift
* **2-** [The Last Of The Real Ones](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/thelastoftherealones.html) **by** Fall Out Boy
* **3-** [Take Care](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/drake/takecare.html) **by** Drake ft. Rihanna
* **4-** [Wolves](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/selenagomez/wolves.html) **by** Selena Gomez  & Marshmello
* **5-** [Hey, Soul Sister](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/train/heysoulsister.html) **by** Train
* **6-** [Everytime We Touch](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cascada/everytimewetouch.html) **by** Cascada
* **7-** [Power](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/littlemix/power.html) **by** Little Mix
* **8-** [The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It On A Dime)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cobrastarship/theworldhasitsshinebutiwoulddropitonadime.html) **by** Cobra Starship
* **8-** [New Perspective](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/panicatthedisco/newperspective.html) **by** Panic! At The Disco

## Listen on

  * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs8o8lARzUmcuSy3_VyJT30L) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/duendeverde4/playlist/2SDh4mplMqCPY0SIBW0Ufj?si=4uRL5nnwTta2iuZ01uSvtg) | **Duration:** 33 min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> "Baby you're the man but i've got the power" lol shut up venom


End file.
